Rewind
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Yet another "What If" fic about Nick and Katie. High School tale, drama ensures. NickOC.


* * *

A?N: Since I am completely one hundred percent blocked on all my other stories, gotten a few paragraphs for each and do you think I can get past that? No. Had this for awhile kinda struck at the early stage of writers block, it was easier to write this than my others stories.

High School Nick and Katie, with every high school tale, drama ensures.

Disclaimer: Don't own Nick Stokes but guess what everything else I do! Weird.

Just asking for some feedback if I should continue this story or not, almost have it finished and I could go either way on this. Thanks bunches!

* * *

"You really need a boyfriend" her friend told her after noticing for the fifth time a guy was checking her out while they walked down the hallway of their high school.

"What's the point high school boys are just immature jerks just after one thing" she gave an annoyed look to the sixth guy who looked at her.

"Chase isn't; he hasn't once mentioned the word sex around me" Katie looked at her best friend, little did she know the reason her boyfriend wasn't asking or talking about sex was because he was getting it from Amber Tanner the head cheerleader and supposed friend. They turned the corner just in time to see Chase, David – Katie's ex boyfriend who did nothing but pressure her to have sex and a few other jocks that weren't important enough to matter, knock the books out of a kids hand sending them flying and him flat against a locker. Walking past the annoying idiots she could only think of one thing to say.

"Jerk" was directed to David everyone knew that

"Ice Queen" he retorted and high fived a buddy as Chase met up with Gabby

"Are you okay?" she asked the boy who's books were all over the floor, bending down to help him

"Ya somehow I knew that was coming" he shrugged it off like it was nothing

"They're idiots anyway's" she handed him back his stuff from the floor her eyes following the drama teacher as she tacked a flier up. Hitting the back of her head against the locker.

"Should I be asking you if you're alright?" his eyebrows furrowed together

"I can't audition for the spring musical if I don't have a B in all my classes"

"And you don't"

"Nope"

The bell rang ending the conversation.

"See ya around" the guy to whom she still didn't know the name too walked off in the opposite direction

--

"Your mom ground you for life?" Gabby asked the next morning, Gabby reaching into her locker for her history book, they'd gotten their latest Geography test back she'd gotten a C.

"Surprisingly not" Katie still couldn't believe it but she had a feeling if the phone hadn't rang in the middle of the conversation she surely would be. She kept her mouth shut about the punishment her mother had managed to get out before the phone rang. She had to see a tutor Monday, Wednesday and Friday for one hour. She just hoped she could raise her grade in four weeks so she could audition.

--

Katie knocked as she entered the tutoring center after school on Wednesday. The plan was to study both Geography and Math half an hour each depending on which subject had an upcoming test the full hour could be one subject.

"I'm looking for Nick Stokes" she asked the lone occupant in the room who was busy writing something down

"That's me and you must be Katie McAdams" he turned in his seat

"Get pushed into anymore lockers?" Katie asked sitting down in the seat next to him

"So far so good, which subject did you want to start on?" noticing how quickly he changed the subject she figured it was a touchy subject and certainly not the first time he'd been pushed or picked on.

"You can choose" she opened her books trying to formulate a plan that didn't involve anyone knowing she was being tutored by the boy who her friends picked on.

~--~--~

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's test?" Nick asked her the following Wednesday she sat twirling her pencil as he tried to help her understand the latest math equation.

"No" really she wasn't call her weird but when Nick explained it she got it, when the teacher did it, it sounded all gibberish to her.

"How do you do it, you can explain it to me and I get it but when Mr. Quick does it I zone out"

"Your guess is as good as mine, could we focus on your math?"

"I guess so" she listened as he explained a tougher equation and waited while she figured out the problem, showing him what she had done he smiled.

"That correct, you're going to do good on this test" he wanted to place a hand on her shoulder for encouragement but thought better of it. She was his student, he was her tutor.

"For every question I get right will you tell me something about yourself that I don't know?" she said randomly while working on another equation

"What do I get out this?" he nodded when she got the equation correct and pointed to another

"The satisfaction that your teaching me the math that I will never use again" she smiled her smile that no one had ever said no to her, not even her parents; she knew how to get what she wanted.

"Are you planning on having kids?" she was taken back by the question but answered quickly

"We haven't even had our first date yet and your already talking about kids jeez buddy slow down a minute" she laughed when she saw his face turn red and looked down. "I was kidding but yes I was planning on having children just not for a while"

"You'll use it again" he concentrated on the paper in front of him, looking over at him when he didn't say anything for a minute or so she came to the realization maybe he did like her more than he let on and decided to keep her mouth shut, if he wanted to say something then so be it.

"So here I made a study guide for you and a little case with everything you need, pencils, erasers that kind of thing"

"That's sweet of you, you really didn't have to do that"

"Makes me feel like your prepared in every sense" he smiled and looked down again, she looked up at the clock noticing they ran over fifteen minutes their scheduled time.

"Thanks for today" she started gathering her books up and he looked up at the clock

"No problem I had some time to kill"

"Thanks for making me feel like it hasn't always been a pleasure showing me the finer points of geometry" she teased and he took it the wrong way

"Tha..That's not what I meant" he stumbled shoving everything into his bag

"I know you just leave yourself open, how come you got time to kill?"

"My parents don't get off work till 5:30 and since I live on the other side of town and money's tight so I can't cab it and they don't like me walking…" she stopped him

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh no I..I wasn't looking for a ride, my parents know that I'm here" he stumbled again, they had made their way out of the school sitting by the parking lot right by the school. Nick sat down on one of the landscaping boxes raised a few feet off the ground

"I'll see you Friday" Nick told her she was about to walk away but she ended up sitting right beside him a little closer than she should have but she did.

"We've got a bit of a wait wanna get to know each other?" Katie broke the silence

"You don't have wait"

"It's lonely waiting by yourself when your parents can't come believe me I know"

"So I grew up a couple hours from here…" he started and she rooted inside her bag for a snack offering him some of her pudding that she was addicted to.


End file.
